


After the Battle

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Complicated Relationships, Compromise, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Ficlet, Love, Married Couple, Superhero Registration Act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Registration looms, but Steve is not about to let it defeat him.





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written as Bingo fill for the "Road Trip" square on my [Bingo card](http://navaan.dreamwidth.org/548911.html).

They argue about Registration for a week and they don't talk for three days. Both of them say things they want to take back but can't.

"I'll always love you, even when you're wrong, Steve," Natasha says and hides in her workshop for three days after.

He knows they both need their space, but sooner or later they have to talk it out.

Steve grits his teeth and decides that this damn thing is not going to ruin this marriage. His passcode allows him into the workshop and it hurts to see Natasha glance up from her work with tension in her shoulders and wariness in her eyes. He loves her so much, even when _she_ is so wrong.

"I'm sorry," he says. "Let's work this out."

Her blue eyes are still wary, but she gets up to meet him halfway, wearing protective glasses with a muscle shirt and hot pants and there is quip about workplace safety on his lips, but it's not the right time for it. And that hurts too. He wants his wife back. He wants his best friend back.

"FRIDAY," she whispers, "lock down the workshop. Nobody leaves here until we have a solution."

He smiles. They are both so damn stubborn. It's no wonder he loves her. They were made for each other. He's not going to let politics take this away from him.

They'll work it out. They have to.

A whole week later they sit together at SHIELD, everything settled. "Was that so hard?" she asks and her eyes are twinkling.

"Yes," he says and grins at her, because she looks tired and worn down and happy and beautiful. Right now, he just wants to take her home.

"Vacation," she whispers at him when they go to bed. "I think we need a vacation. We never even got to go on our honeymoon." Things are still a little raw.

"Let's go on a road trip. I always wanted to go on one just for the fun of it."

"Oh god, you would," she says. "Not on the bike."

She buys them a red cabriolet and instructs Pepper and FRIDAY to not expect her back in a board room for a bit. They have breakfast on the road and after he sits in the passenger seat and watches her hair flutter behind her in the wind.

"I'll always love you," he whispers.

"Especially when I go along with your crazy plans," she says.

"Always."

He settles back with a smile and lets her drive.


End file.
